1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a spring-loaded live center, and particularly to an adapter permitting the conversion of a standard ball bearing live center, and the like, to a spring-loaded live center.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many O. D. grinders are provided with what is known as a dead head which has several disadvantages as compared to what is known as a live head. Basically, a dead head does not have a resilient feature while a live head is provided with a suitable spring to provide a resilient cushion. Thus, a grinder, and the like, provided with a live head is easier to set up, easier to operate, and is more accurate when grinding shoulder locations, groove locations, and the like.
Patents considered pertinent to this invention are as follows: 994,581 R. H. Fay June 6, 1911 1,361,120 G. Weatherby Dec. 7, 1920 2,463,385 B. A. Holohan Mar. 1, 1949 2,971,413 G. H. Rohm Feb. 14, 1961 3,071,996 G. H. Rohm Jan. 8, 1963